The Best Gift Of All
by Amako-chan
Summary: Sum: [ TOHMAxRYU ] Ryuichi is in love with Tohma, and he decides that Tohma's perfect birthday present, from him, will be a key to Ryu's house...
1. Chapter 1

The Best Gift Of All

Chapter 1: Present

"Here you go Toh-chan!" Ryuichi said, slipping a small present across Seguchi, Tohma's desk.

"Ryuichi-san…Don't you think it's _early_ for Christmas presents? It's still a month away…"

"Silly Toh-chan, this isn't a _Christmas_ present! It's a late _birthday_ present! I'm sorry it's so late, but it took me forever to get it!"

"I see…"

"You can wait until Christmas, if you want, but I'm still getting you another present for when Christmas finally _does_ come around."

"That's not necessary, Ryuichi-san."

"I'm still getting you something, Toh-chan."

The blonde male looked over to his friend. His green eyes studied him.

Short, green-brown hair, blue eyes…Sakuma, Ryuichi. No matter how much Tohma thought he had Ryuichi figured out, he was always mistaken. Ryuichi was full of surprises.

He put on his trademark smile.

"Alright Ryuichi-san…I'll wait to open this, I don't have time right now…I have to finish all my paperwork by 3:30."

"Okay Toh-chan…Kumagoro and I will let you be…"

"Thank you Ryuichi-san."

Taking Kumagoro with him, Ryuichi left Tohma's office. Once outside of it, and a good distance down the hallway, he looked to Kumagoro,

"That was hard Kumagoro…What do you think he'll say?"

The stuffed, pink rabbit looked at him with his beady, black eyes.

"Not sure," he said simply,

"Are you sure you're ready for him?"

"What are you saying Kumagoro?"

"Well, are you sure you're ready for him? Tohma is a manipulative guy…He _always _has to have things be _his_ way…Be careful, okay?"

I will Kumagoro, trust me, I will."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Paperwork

_**( A.N: I'll write Kumagoro's speaking in bold this time, and from here on out, if I can remember to...To make it easier to find where he's speaking lol. )**_

As manipulating as he was, Tohma could also be very gentle. When it came to Ryuichi, he could never even_ begin_ to imagine being mean, in any way to him.

He stared at the present Ryuichi had left for him.

'_I can't help but wonder…'_ He drew himself from the thought.

'_I can't…It's almost three, and I have so much paperwork…'_

He put down his pen, and sighed. He felt _so tired_. He picked up the gift, and unwrapped it. Inside it, was a small box.

"Hm?"

He opened the small, soft, black box. Inside, there sat a silver key, on a silver chain necklace attached to it. He pulled it out, holding it in his left hand. He looked into the box, a small note was placed there.

"I wish you'd come home…With _me_."

He smiled lightly, crossing his arms, on his desk, and resting his head in his arms. He closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

_**( Some Time Later )**_

He stepped into the office, and saw the blonde, with his head down.

"What's wrong, Toh-chan?"

When he heard no answer, he hurried over to the desk. Peering at the blonde, he discovered that he was merely _asleep_.

"It's 3:10…And he's asleep…He still has so much paperwork…But, he looks so peaceful…What do we do, Kumagoro?"

"**We should let him sleep…"**

"But his paperwork…"

"**Look at what it is."**

Ryuichi turned the stack of papers his way, and looked down upon them,

"I know all of this…"

"**You could do his paperwork**_** for**_** him."**

Ryuichi nodded. He put Kumagoro down, and picked up Tohma's pen. He was very good at forging Tohma's writing. Once, he'd written a note to Sakano, saying that he'd been fired. He'd signed it with Tohma's name and everything. Sakano had gone insane because of it, running around screaming, and crying. Ryuichi had felt bad when Tohma had confronted him on the matter.

Ryuichi had explained that it was his birthday, which also happened to be April Fools Day. He'd cried in front of them both, and Sakano had forgiven him, and Tohma had told him very softly,

"Don't cry, Ryuichi-san."

Forging Tohma's writing wouldn't be a problem. He filled out form after form, until he'd completed them all. Sakano came for them at 3:30. When he saw Tohma sleeping soundly at his desk, he became puzzled.

"He finished early, and went to sleep. Let's not wake him, Sakano-san."

Sakano had taken the papers, and left quietly.

_**( Later )**_

His eyes slipped open.

"Mmm?" He looked to his left hand, which still held the key, on it's chain.

He smiled lightly.

"Kumagoro, Toh-chan's waking up."

Tohma looked to his right, and saw Ryuichi, sitting in a chair, at the side of his desk. Ryuichi's left arm held Kumagoro.

Tohma sat up straight, trying his best to look professional. The key lie on his desk. He resisted his urges to grab it off the table, and shove it into his pocket.

"See you opened your present."

"Yeah…"

Ryuichi's cheeks turned pink.

"Kumagoro said it was a good gift to give you, but he said to make sure that I was _ready_ to give you it…"

"Really now? And what else did Kumagoro say?"

Ryuichi looked to Kumagoro.

"Well, he said: Well, are you sure you're ready for him? Tohma is a manipulative guy…He _always_ has to have things be _his_ way…Be careful, okay?"

Tohma close his eyes.

"Toh-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Kumagoro says he's sorry…"

Tohma put on his trademark smile, opening his green eyes.

"That's quite alright Kumagoro, I just have a favour to ask of you."

Ryuichi kept his gaze on Kumagoro, then looked to Tohma.

"Ryuichi-san, can you translate what Kumagoro's saying for me?"

"Oh! Sure, Toh-chan!" Ryuichi announced,

"He says: What's the favour?"

"Hm, give me a chance, to prove just how much…I love Ryuichi," he said, gazing their way.

Ryuichi's cheeks turned an even darker shade of pink.

"Ku-Kumagoro! I'm not repeating that!"

"Oh, and what is he saying, Ryuichi-san?"

"He-he said: …Then prove it …"

Tohma smiled,

"Prove it?"

Ryuichi simply nodded.

Tohma rose to his feet.

"Kumagoro, do you mind, sitting in the chair?"

Ryuichi looked to Kumagoro.

"He said: Okay."

Ryuichi handed him to Tohma, and Tohma sat him in his chair. Ryuichi sat himself up on Tohma's desk. His hands on either side of him, on the desktop. Tohma removed his black hat, tossing it onto the table as well.

"Toh-chan?"

"Yes, Ryuichi-san?"

"I-How are you going to-?"

Tohma smiled. He approached the desk.

"Toh-chan…"

Tohma slipped his hands over Ryuichis hands. He pressed his lips against Ryuichis lips.

"Mmm…Toh-chan…" Ryuichi breathed,

"I love you."

"I love you too, Ryuichi-san.."


End file.
